This invention relates to devices for towing water skiers, and particularly to devices for towing more than one water skier from one boat.
Water skiing has long been a popular recreational activity. The enjoyment of water skiing is to be shared and oftentimes skiers ski in pairs. However, tandem skiing poses a problem of constant tangling of the multiple towlines used. Towlines are conventionally either directly attached to some portion of the rear part of the boat or indirectly by an auxiliary attachment line which is, in turn, attached at two places to the rear of the boat. With the lines attached in this manner, tandem skiers executing crossover maneuvers or exchanging lines cause the lines to wrap themselves around one another. Tangling may also occur when the towlines are stored, or when a skier falls into the water, or when the boat is maneuvering to pick up new skiers. Untangling of the towlines is a tedious task.